HitsuRuki & the Bloodgirl
by Vanoria-Nagato
Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya as usual is doing his work as a captain, but when he recieves a message from Rukia Kuchiki, he realizes that something strange is starting to happen in Soul Society, and a whole plan caused by the Master. Will Toushiro and Rukia defeat the 3 new villains with their leader and gain a stronger relationship unthought of? Or will Master's plan go as played?
1. The Arrival of V?

Vanoria Nagato

**HitsuRuki & the Blood Girl**

Chapter 1: The Arrival of V?

Who am I? Is a question I asked myself over and over when everyone was staring at me because I was different from them. They all just run away or continually stared all the time. Was it because my white-silver hair? My turquoise eyes? Or possibly just my ice cold personality?

"TAICHO!" a sudden voice yelled across the room, interrupting my silence of thought. I sighed, "What is it now Matsumoto? Don't want to do the work?" She rushed up close to my face, "Its SO boring Taicho. Can't you do the work for me while I hang out a bit? Besides, you already finished yours." A pain in the neck. A black butterfly landed on my right shoulder just as I grieved. It was the Hell butterfly. I got out of my seat and left the room leaving my lieutenant depressed and tired. I didn't want Matsumoto to see the message. 'Please come to the V's Cave at 1:00.' Unusual message this was, V's Cave was a new cave that appeared suddenly when no one was in the area, its actually a dangerous place to meet with all the hollows lurking there too. Well it'd probably be important if I was wanted there.

I'd have to go to the cave soon after checking up on Momo first. With Aizen and his Arracanar attack in Soul Society I attacked Momo as Aizen used her as an illusion. I should have killed him when I had the chance. Captain Unohana says that her condition is slowly getting better but it'll take a long time. I left the squad 4 barracks with mourning face seeing her poor condition.

I went Captain Commander's office asking about the message. "No I haven't sent you a message Hitsugaya-taicho that may be someone else from the other barracks, and I'm sure no other captain would have sent you that" is what he said. I still wondered who would send me letter if not another captain.

Though, as I reached the cave, I felt a bit relieved that I wouldn't have to be near my squad or lieutenant. But who could have sent the message? A girl who I was bit unfamiliar with turned her head suddenly as I arrived at the entrance. I quickly remembered who the raven black haired girl is.

"I'm sorry for asking you to come here Hitsgaya-Taicho! I'm- "

"Kuchiki Rukia isn't it?" I grumbled. Why was I here in the first place with a Noble who doesn't even have a seat in the 13 Court Guard Squads? I slumped down cross-legged while she cautiously shuffled toward me. "Uno… My deepest apologies Hitsugaya-taicho!" She bowed her head. Why? She's the Noble, and I'm a lowly commoner just killing hollows. "Kuchiki, why'd you bring me here to a hollow filled cave that's connected to the Hueco Mundo." I said scratching my hair without looking up.

"To train, that's why she's here" A voice came from the ceiling, it belonged to a girl. "Rukia-nee-san came to train with you cause you're strong" The girl giggled as she leaped down. I un-sheathed my Zanpakutou as did Kuchiki. "What are you, and why are you here? You're not a soul reaper and you don't seem like a hollow either, and how would you know Kuchiki's name?" It was beyond my understanding if that short girl was somehow connected with Kuchiki. The girl had short bloody red hair, Black clothing with a lavender cape, a katana at her hip, and strange dark blue armour over her left arm.

"You're right, I'm not a hollow, or a soul reaper, but I'm obviously not a human or Spirit am I? No, no, I'm not even from this dimension. My real name will be unsaid but you can call me V."

"V? Are you the one who created this pathway to Hueco Mundo? And how do you know my name?" Kuchiki shouted angrily. "Unnn… Datte…(Cause)" She began like a child, "I need to know who you are for my mission, and it already started! I know your name too Hitsugaya Toshiro. Both of you are part of my mission, or lets say… you are my mission! Keeheehee!"


	2. Usagi and Ookami!

HitsuRuki & the Blood Girl

Chapter 2: Usagi and Ookami?

"You are my mission. Keeheehee!" The words were repeating in my head, what exactly did the words mean and why the person who spoke them did seem so… so confident. This girl seemed so sure of this mission of hers would be complete that it seemed like I was her tiny puppet unable to do anything unless she moved me. But I'm not going to lose to her.

"Nani-nani? (What? What?) Why are you looking so angry Rukia-nee-san? Keeheehee, is it because I'm a little girl who knows who you and Toshiro are?" She giggled happily. How did she know my name? I was ready to strike. "_**Mae, Sode no Shirayuki! Some no mai, tsukishiro! (First Dance, White moon!)**_" I released my zanpakuto and I used my my first attack. It was risky but I would have at least damaged V.

"No! Kuchiki, wait!" Hitsugaya-Taicho yelled at me. I didn't care, I knew this 'V' girl was strong, but all the matter to step forward quickly. An ice circle formed around V, she stared at the floor not moving an inch, fixed at the sight of forming ice around her. Suddenly as the light went to the sky, making a large hole in the cave's ceiling, V had vanished, leaving behind the crumbling ice pillar and fading mist.

"Kuchiki! Behind you!" Hitsugaya-taicho broke my thoughts. I turned to look what was behind me but the girl had already been behind me with her armour claw ready to strike my back. "Your _**Some no Mai**_ was very pretty, Keeheehee. I guess your other moves are as beautiful too." V had dodged it so quickly that she was already behind me. Am I really this weak?

"_**Bakudo no. 4! Byakurai!**_" I was able to remember that I was better with Kidou than my swordsmanship, another thing about me being weak. Yet V went past it. "EHK! That actually almost got me, I forgot about your Kidou when I was looking at your cute face. Heehee." V remarked as she scratched her cheek. "Kuchiki get out of the way! _**Soten no Zase!**_" Hitsugaya-Taicho released his zanpakuto and his ice dragon attack aiming straight at V.

It all happened in a flash as mist formed once again. As the mist cleared, V's right arm seemed to be frozen, encased in ice. I couldn't even give her a scratch yet, Hitsugaya-Taicho was able to encase her entire arm in one swift moment. "BLEH! Now I got frostbite! Hmmm… I wonder if your skin really turns blue when it's too cold. Heehee, well you hurt me even though I wanted to play a bit more. Punishment Game and category umm… Anthros!" Ice encasing V's arm was now coloured black. The shadow swallowed the ice as also the arm in which the ice was encasing. The black shadow reformed into her arm without a scratch, making me realize what different levels we are.

She disappeared and leaped right in front of me having her katana unsheathed slash. Everything went blurry and I couldn't hear the shouts of Hitsugaya-Taicho. It was a strange attack though, even though I could barely see, I knew I wasn't bleeding. I could also make up a faint image as V sliced Hitsugaya-Taicho. After a few seconds of drowsiness, my head was finally clear. That slash had to do something with that Punishment Game she mentioned earlier.

"What is this Punishment Game?" My mind was swirling with questions probably not going to be answered, but the Anthro part was bothering me quite a bit. Doesn't Anthro have something related with being half animal or something? "Like I said, the Punishment Game is a game when someone gets punished and you 2 are the victims. Teeheeheehee, you really do look cute as a Usagi (Rabbit). I was thinking of a cat but that's fine. Bye Rukia-nee-san and Toshiro-kun!"

"Dang, she got away…" I could see Hitsugaya-Taicho got out of his drowsiness more quickly than I did. Though, he was right, she seemed to vanish into the deeper parts of the cave. But something else also occurred, Hitsugaya-Taicho had well, ears and a tail. I blushed, he kinda looked like a Shota character from an anime with those features. "Hey Kuchiki, uhh… you have bunny ears…"

Eh? I felt for my ears, but they were gone, but on top of my head was something like fur. Rabbit ears? They were long and I could move them, so much for my nobility, I just lost all my pride. I looked at my back, a bunny tail too, I sighed, is this what V meant by Anthro? "Hitsugaya-Taicho, you have ears and a tail also." I mumbled while blushing. They somewhat looked like they belonged to a white dog.

"What? Dammit! That V girl must have done that… By the way Kuchiki, she said you called me to train didn't you?" He said it calmly but I could tell by his eyes it was annoyance. I brought him here so maybe he could help me become stronger, but why would a Captain help me train anyway? I'm just a troublesome weak girl, asking for assistance. "Kuchiki… It doesn't matter anymore, let's just get to the squad 4 barracks and see what exactly happened to us." I just nodded, it was unmannered to a captain rank, but who cares? I'm just a weak girl.


	3. Tsu and Hunger

HitsuRuki & the Blood Girl

Chapter 3: Tsu and Hunger

My heart was beating faster and faster. My senses were sharpened, I could hear her breathing, and I wanted blood. Dammit! What happened to me? The V girl obviously did something to my body besides my ears and tail. The girl who was walking beside me had mourn in her eyes while her rabbit ears covered her face. I shall eat her. That's right, she's the rabbit and I'm the wolf. I eat and she is just bones.

"Hitsugaya-taicho…" I snap out of it. I was going to eat her? Why would I? I'm not a cannibalistic yet she seemed like food in my eyes. "Yes Kuchiki?"

"D-Do you think… I'm weak?" Kuchiki asked in a very low voice. I paused. Of course you're weak. Prey are weak, that's why they're eaten. "No!" I clutched my head. Damn! Same thought in my head about food and blood. She seemed startled at my reaction. "Are you alright Hitsugaya-taicho? Let's hurry to the 4th squad barracks". Her hand was trembling.

No, I don't want to, I want to stay here alone with you and devour your entire body. She stared at me with curiosity and fear. I had just blurted out my crazy thoughts. Will she run away and I chase after her? Or shall she remain frozen and I'll be able to start sinking my teeth into her? That V girl didn't just change my appearance, she changed my instincts.

I stared at him. What did he mean? "No, I don't want to, I want to stay here alone with you and devour your entire body" He seemed crazy, there was the dark look in his eyes of hunger and thirst. Was he that hungry that he would eat me? I should have said something but I just stood there like a complete idiot, hoping he'll think I'm a statue or something.

He approached me, and I suddenly ran away. Strange, I wasn't this quick when I wasn't using Shunpo. I'm more agile and fast. It was a nice feeling, until I realized where I was. It was a forest. Why did I run away? Was I really that scared of his eyes? No, I wouldn't have run away, I would have yelled at him.

"Kuchiki!" I turned and I saw the exact haunting eyes of thirst. "Stay away" Stay away? Why did I say that? Hitsugaya-taicho was a captain of the 13 court guard squads but I'm afraid of him? No, none of it makes sense anymore. Maybe I shouldn't have asked him to come to the cave. Because I wanted to become stronger, I asked a superior to help me. Then that V person came and played me. She gave me rabbit features and Hitsugaya-taicho some kind of dog features. Is that why I'm so scared right now, and Hitsugaya-taicho wants to feed on me?

I sat into a fetal position. He can eat me right now if he likes, my instincts say no but those aren't MY instincts. Those are a rabbit's.

I finally got her. She was just sitting there as if waiting for me to feast on her. No, this is wrong what am I doing. I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of Squad 10. I'm not supposed to feel this way. Tch, who cares? This bunny has a wonderful smell, but I won't. No, I lost all my senses, I'm supposed to stay calm and we were going to the 4th squad barracks to check these ears and tail. It seems impossible.

"Onee-san overdid it… Ahuuu… He looks super scary… And Rukia-nee-sama isn't doing well either…" I turned, a small child was looking at me and Kuchiki. Her long pink hair, swayed in the wind as she stared at us. Wearing a orange-red kimono, she seemed to be only 8 years old yet she had a large hammer in her hand. It was the size of half of her body.

She smelled like the V girl. A dangerous and unknown person was yet again before us. I lunged at her, the smell of her was intimidating just like V. I had to kill her. "EKK! Gomenesai! I can't do anything about your body!" She hit me in the face with her large hammer without looking. I fell instantly. This girl too had strength and powers not from this world.

"Onee-san! Toushiro-sama is eventually going to eat Rukia-nee-sama!" The girl pulled out a cell phone and started screaming into it with teary eyes. "Urusai!(Shut up!) I made him like that Tsu! The story would be too boring if they only had animal features, so I gave them animal instincts too! Hmmm… its getting a little cheesy though…" V's voice had replied the girl's distress call. She called her Tsu.

"Change me back!" Kuchiki behind me yelled and ran forward to the mysterious Tsu girl. "And change Hitsugaya-Taicho back to normal." I was surprised, why would she say that after I attempted to kill her. "No can do… But I'm allowed to do one thing…" She approached me as I was still lying on the ground.

"_Kitsune wa, Komori-uta Bara! (Lullaby, Rose Fox!)" _I felt oddly strange once she said that. I had no will, nor able to stay conscious. I blacked out, and the last thing I could see was pink, and the raven-black haired girl.


	4. 3 Demons 2 Children Infinite Dimensions

HitsuRuki & the Blood Girl

Chapter 4: 3 Demons, 2 Children, ∞ Dimension

"_Kitsune wa, Komori-uta Bara! (Lullaby, Rose Fox!)" _A pink fox came swirling out of the child's hammer. It surrounded Hitsugaya-taicho and he was then unconscious. "Gomenesai (I'm sorry) Rukia-nee-sama!" She bowed her head while my new ears were twitching from fear. This little girl was a demon. I could just sense it.

"What did I do to deserve this!" Anger was growing inside me. Tsu flinched. "Nothing…" Said the small girl staring at her own feet. "It's just that, me and Onee-san were ordered from Masta…(Master)" Master? Who the he** was that supposed to be? Whoever it was, they had planned the entire meeting between me and Hitsugaya-taicho. What kind of person would be able to predict all that and even control 2 chaotic demons, maybe even more…

"Tell me, are you and V the only ones that are well here?" I asked looking into her eyes. "Here?... No there's only me and V-Onee-san…" I sighed with relief with her short answer. "But there are more… in the other worlds…" What? In the other worlds? Is there more in Hueco Mundo, and the Real World? Or in a new world we haven't known before. "Ah! And I didn't mean the Bleach worlds, I meant the worlds like Invader Zim, School Rumble, Sonic the Hedgehog, and…" I stopped listening from there, what was the child babbling about? Bleach world? Me and everyone I know live in this strange world called Bleach?

"… and I think she wants to make a fanfic for Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu. But then again, Masta kinda calls them dimensions… Well they're basically the same idea though." Tsu was happily murmuring to herself as I stared at her with curiosity and anger. "Ah! Please just forget about what I just said!" She bowed and ran off. The girl stopped a moment and yelled back in a chirpy voice. "I'm sorry about the anthromorphics, but I hope you and Toushiro-sama get along very well!" And that was all.

What a strange girl, she seems so nice yet working with a horrid person. But the 'get along very well' seemed to confuse me. What did Tsu mean by worlds or these dimensions, is she saying that there are more? Well that's not important right now, right now I had to get Hitsugaya-taicho out of here. There were many hollows lurking in these woods lately.

I was a little embarrassed about it but what else could I do to get Hitsugaya-taicho out of here. I held him up by putting myself between his body and his left arm. He was surprisingly heavy for his size but nothing compared to Ichigo.

…How long has it been since I've seen Ichigo? A year and so, right? That giant idiot always getting himself into trouble, he's probably beating the crap out of some thugs at his school right now. Because, after all, he doesn't have his powers anymore. What else would he be doing, studying doesn't suit him, and neither does gambling. "I miss that idiot."

"Why?" I turned around to see the same girl who caused all this perched on the top of a tree. But she seemed different, it was definitely the same voice, face, eyes, and even clothes, but she was now taller and looked older, her katana at hip was also gone. "Why do you miss Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia-san? If you miss him so much will you not go visit him?" She said threateningly, "Or are you upset that he's unable to see you anymore?" A tone in voice startled me. She laughed so cruelly as I held Hitsugaya-taicho close. "Masta is so strange to like you 2 together, however I will listen to her orders, because she allows me to do anything as long I don't kill someone important or ruin everything!" She laughed once again hysterically in the most evil manner.

"Are you V?" I managed to gather my words together. A pause in the new demon's laughter. She had such a ignorant expression. "You are such a boring person," she replied glumly as she looked down on me. "Yes, I am V, but that other fool has no idea for her existence. Just like you… and Hitsugaya Toushiro."

This and the previous V were different. The younger previous one seemed to act like a child, but this V had a chaotic type of reiatsu within her soul. When I was about to ask her another question, I had realized she had disappeared. "Ayasumi! (Good-night)" She was right behind me and struck me with her left armoured arm. Damn, how did I not sense her, before I blacked out, I saw the new V's treacherous smile.

As I awoke I found myself lying on a bed inside the Squad 4 barracks. There was so much clatter and noise outside my room. I sat up to see what was happening. Nurses were rushing back and forth with medical supplies, as one passed the room I was put in, she was surprised and called the other nurses about my awakening. "Hitsugaya-taicho has woken up! Tell Unohana-taicho!" Something like that, it was even louder than before now.

Dammit! My chest hurt, there were bandages but I didn't remember getting injuries from V or Tsu. I felt slightly uncomfortable around my rear and as I peered down at my behind I saw a white furry tail pop out. I checked the top of my head, and there were still pointed ears. I sighed, that V girl pissed me off especially when she taunted me using her little subordinate. Though, I no longer had a craving anymore.

"…Nmm…" I heard a cute mumbling noise. As I glanced to my left, a raven-blacked girl with rabbit ears, was sleeping peacefully beside me. It was Kuchiki Rukia. When I stared at her for a few moments, I realized that, she was on the same bed as me. "What the he-…!" I was cut off by the sudden scream from Matsumoto.

"TAICHO!~ WHERE ARE YOU!~" Matsumoto yelled in the corridor rushing past the rooms in a hurry back and forth until she realized which room I was in. She ran in and was right in my face in 2 seconds. "Taicho! I'm glad I found you and-! … Huh? Taicho do you like cosplaying or something?"

"NO, I DON'T!"

"Then why do you hav-… Hey isn't that Kuchiki Rukia in your… *GASP* TAICHO!" I felt heat rising to my face, oh why was I put into the exact same bed as this noble. I was just as surprised as Matsumoto. "I didn't think you were THAT bold Taicho, especially to a NOBLE. Don't tell me that you and Kuchiki-san were on a-a-a DATE? And then-!"

"MATSUMOTO! IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD I'LL-!"

"My, my, Hitsugaya-taicho and Lieutenant-Matsumoto, if you make such a loud commotion, you'll wake up the other patients." I turned to the doorway, there standing was Unohana-taicho. "I'm sorry that you have to share a bed with Kuchiki-san, Hitsugaya-taicho, we just lost all of our beds because of all our patients. Their wounds are very severe and we are not risking to leave them on the floor." Unohana-taicho continued with her calm yet reassuring voice showing annoyance. What a scary person. "Also, I think you just woke her up"

"Hmm… Nmm… W-what?" Kuchiki woke up still half-awake. She sat up-right in a dazed state. She turned and faced me. "Mmm… Toushiro?" Eh? What did she say? She swung her arms around my body with a glad smile. "Toushiro!"

"Oh my god! Taicho! Are you really Kuchiki-san's boyfriend?" Matsumoto gasped. "NO! I'm not! There's something wrong with her!" I tried to get her off me but her grip was tight and strong. "Oh, yes, well about that…" began Unohana-taicho, "We gave her some sedatives to calm her down but, she accidentally had an overdose of it. She might re-open her wounds so Hitsugaya-taicho, please don't make her struggle" Easy for you to say, but as I scanned her more, there were bandages all over her body, she must have got them after I had passed out. Her bunny ears twitched as she held on happily.

"Wait, patients? And injuries?" I wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible. The numerous patients would explain the nurses rushing back and forth though.

"Keeheehee… Good thing Val-Onee-san didn't bother the weak shinigami, or I'd be bored out of my mind just watching you idiots" I turned and at the windowsill was V. The last thing I heard from the silent room was Sedated Bunny Kuchiki Rukia "Nyeee…?


	5. Val,V and PROject

HitsuRuki & the Blood Girl

Chapter 5: ValV and PROject

"You!" I would have strangled her if it wasn't Kuchiki getting in the way. Sitting on the windowsill was the demon V. "Korose!(I'll kill you!)" Anger and frustration was taking over me. First these animal features, then instincts, and now so many injured Shinigami.

"Teehee… Val-Onee-san was really cruel to hurt you 2 like that" She giggled, "I am so interested in this Shadow Masta gave me… A more playful power than Onee-san and all of the other projects…Keehee" Val-Onee-san? Who the he*l was that and how did she cause so much damage. "Hitsugaya-taicho…"

Everything stopped, nothing moved except me, and V. Unohana-taicho froze in time as also Matsumoto. Everything was dark. "Lets have a duel, you and me" The entire room disappeared into blackness. "I want to see which power is stronger, your Ice Dragon, or my Black Shadow" I cringed, I saw that my wounds were gone and that I had my uniform and Hyonimaru back. "This is Black-Hole, a time stopping dimension that allows me to move freely and anyone else I want"

As I gripped Hyonimaru, I felt my wolf ears twitch. I was angry, ferocious so I couldn't lose, no matter what. "You'll regret asking for a fight, I'll definitely beat you to a pulp" I growled. "But what do you actually want from me? There must be a reason for just a sudden on on one match isn't there?" I asked cautiously. No matter how fair she seemed, she created this world, so she could pull anything under her sleeve.

"Keeheehee… You're so smart aren't you? Asking questions right before any action starts up" She smiled, just like a little child. "What I really want… is your Hyonimaru, and Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki" She smiled so evilly. How was that even possible? Taking our zanpakuto, and unleashing their powers was impossible. "But don't let it get to you…" She whispered. V quickly tackled me.

She swung her armoured left arm at me but I stopped it with my zanpukuto, and there was where we clashed. "What do you mean by taking our zanpuktos?"

"Silly! Why would I want your rusty blades? All I want is your blade's spirit, the real power!" She grinned. "How is that possible? How can you take a zanpukuto's spirit from it's blade?" Confusion just wanted me ask more questions. "Let's make a deal, If you win, I'll tell you everything that's going on…" That sounds good to me, but unfortunately she wasn't finished, "But if I win, I'll take away your zanpukuto and soul…" Even though it sounded very impossible, she could do that one way or another, I had a feeling. Too bad I have no one to back me up, because this will be difficult.

"Ohio (Good morning) Rukia!" Da-re? (Who are you?) "Good morning" I replied "Ne-ne, so what happened at Renji's?"

"Why do you keep asking that #*^?" Eh?... Did I miss something? "Datte…(Cause) it looks like fun playing with them. And Renji-kun looks like he really likes you!" The child in front of me, I couldn't see her face nor recognize her voice. "H-how dare you! Renji and I are just friends! Nothing more! Also, I'm too busy training to become a Shinigami!" I felt embarrassed whenever my closest friend mentioned those things… Friend? "Cheehee… Don't worry Rukia! I'll help you, but you're still too young to join now so just relax! I'll make sure you have a reasonable partner too!" #*^ chirped happily, that's right, she was always like this because I've known her since…

"I'll protect you, so don't worry…" A smile appeared… An evil grin…

"Da-re!" My head hurt! I no longer wanted to see this girl anymore, because I don't know her, at all…! "R-Rukia! Are you okay?" She squeezed my hands. "Don't touch me!" I pushed her away, I don't want this… I don't remember anything… Who am I? Where am I? Who is she? I don't want this anymore! I just want to disappear… into my own darkness…

"Ahh~ Zam-ne~(Too bad) I didn't have enough time to erase it… Oh well… Sayonara!~"

"Wow Toushiro… You're serious about this aren't you?" CLING! Our weapons clashed. I couldn't believe she was this strong… V was just as strong as Zaraki Kenpachi, even her wickedness was similar. "Urusai! (Shut up) It's natural isn't it? If I lose then you'll kill me." Like h#ll I'll lose. " I didn't exactly say that Toushiro… I said soul…" She giggled, it really annoyed me. I wanted to slice her to pieces.

"V! What are you doing?" I glanced up. Standing there was another V, only older. "Val-Onee-sama? Why… How are you in Black-Hole? T-this is-!"

"URUSAI! You really are an idiot! Don't you remember! That you and your powers are just another reproduction of me?" She jumped down and gripped V's neck, chocking her. "I told you not to do anything without my permission didn't I? If you don't do as I say, I'll be F***ING sure that Masta gets you recycled!" Masta… Hasn't V mentioned something like that before?

"Gomenesai…" A weak murmur got out of V while her tears fell. After an angry glare from the older V, she let go of now, the sympathetic trembling V. "Don't forget, or you'll be sorry" A cold glare from this Val just seemed to ramble the inferior version. She glanced at me for a second and smiled. "I remember messing you up… It was really fun~" Such cold words hit me. She was the one who go gave me these wounds and made Kuchiki get a life-threatening situation. Did that mean that this V is Val? "Your match is paused until next time… If SHE is still here that is…"

"WAIT!" I wanted at least one question answered, but Val ignored me, threw V over her shoulder and vanished. The darkness that once surrounded me disappeared and the Squad 4 barrack room returned. But everything was wrong… It was quiet and everyone was sprawled on the floor unconscious except a trembling Kuchiki Rukia.

I approached her cautiously as I saw fright in her eyes(And her rabbit ears covering her face). She clutched her head in signs of pain and confusion, she didn't even notice me. V or Val must have done something to her to put her in such a state just like me when I became beastly.

We didn't need to have a heart, but all PROjects were given one anyway. Each PROject was given their own personality, and they were all special. Some were strong but cruel, some were kind but weak, some were friendly but manipulative, and some were calm but with no value. Some with happy pasts, some with horrible pasts, some with no pasts at all.

Each of us were made by one person, the one that we all serve in thanks for our birth. It was just a simple human but they made us all stronger than any other creature in the world. We serve them as a God, and we will do whatever they ask us to.

We had no value and are regular humans in the real world so we simply stayed in other worlds. We had no goal in life, only to be interesting, gain happiness, and serve Masta. Without these 3, we will become forgotten and our entire existence will disappear, and later we are then recycled to create a new.

This is a PROject.


	6. New Leaf

HitsuRuki & the Blood Girl

Chapter 6: New Leaf

'Gomenesai… Gomenesai… Gomenesai… (I'm sorry…) If you want to kill me, do it right now…' It's what a regular person would say if they were tortured right? That's what we thought… Because we were tortured. It would be so nice, just to die… No? You don't think that? You would rather keep living your life? A boring, plain life? A boring life is so unbearable, that's what we thought… And we were right… Yet Master was able to live with it… Master was bored, so very bored, that we were created. Should we be happy that we exist today? Or saddened because we were created from someone's boredom? Should we not be sad? For our every action was planned ever since creation, our memories and futures were done by a simple whim and most of all… Inhuman… We had human faces yet inhuman. We had hearts of humans, but emotions were kept. We had spirits, but our will was taken. PROjects… We were created because of a person's boredom…

"OI! Kuchiki! Get up!" Who was this person? His voice seemed to belong to a young boy or a very small adult. My head hurt… It hurts so much… Drips from eyes fell… I don't know where I am, I don't know who this was, I don't know who I am… It's sad, to not know your own self. There were ears on top of my head. They felt long and furry… I guessed these were of a rabbit's.

"OI!" The same angered voice called out again… Please go away… Though, I knew he won't hear my thoughts. Roughly, he gripped my shoulders and shook me. I looked up to see the one who has been bothering me these past few minutes. As I lifted my head to examinate the male, he quickly let go of me with a sudden blush to his face. I managed to hold off my tears to have a glance at him.

It was a young boy, he looked like a child but his face was serious. He had snow-white hair with a ting of silver, and had beautiful turquoise eyes. He was short, looking to be bit smaller than me, but his clothes were high-ranked. I don't know why I thought that, but it seemed like that. But he had strange ears and tail that resembled a dog of some sort.

"Are you alright Kuchiki? You're still crying you know…" The boy was still blushing while having a nervous expression. "I don't know…" I hanged my head to the side as I stared at nothingness. I did not want to answer this boy's questions.

"…Do you know who I am?" I shifted my eyes at him, he no longer became nervous and spoke.

"W-What are you talking about Kuchiki?" She seemed weird when she didn't answer me the first time, but this was ridiculous! "…So…My name is Kuchiki…?" She seemed to be curious about anything now. She suddenly got close to my face, still with that annoying blank face. She touched my cheek with her right hand, it slid down to my chin. Surprised I jolted in spot feeling hot on my face. Her hands were freezing cold, and they were shaking. "Kuchiki…?" My voice was unable to reach her anymore. She ignored all my further comments or questions. She seemed to get closer… "Kuchiki!"

I pushed her back, she slumped down on the bed. She looked like she was going to cry again. An awkward silence was made between us. I stood there like a complete idiot. I sat down on the bed not facing her. It was bad enough that everyone was unconscious except for me and Kuchiki, but her personality and depression made it worse.

"…What's my full name?" Her sudden question after a few minutes told me she couldn't stand the silence no more. "It's Kuchiki Rukia." I replied in an uninterested tone. "Kuchiki Rukia… Rukia…" She then kept repeating Rukia over and over again, as if she was trying to remember something for a test. "…Then… What is your name?" She got close again, her rabbit ears perking up slightly. My nose twitched, I had not noticed it before but her scent was arousing.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro" I turned to my left, I swear I was blushing. She appeared to my left as if she wanted to remember my face. "So you're Toushiro then?" Maybe it's just me, but her tone didn't seem sad anymore. I felt slightly glad.

My headache finally went away, but I was still wondering of my own existence. This boy interested me, my heart would thump when he spoke. It was a strange feeling, but it wasn't that bad. "N-no, don't call me Toushiro… It's Hitsugaya-taicho alright?" I examined him again, his blush turned stronger whenever I got closer to him. He seemed a bit cruel. I wanted to feel his hair, it seemed to have the most abnormal way standing up like that. "Why not?" I questioned him as my hand stroked his silver hair. He flinched as I did, but stood put and remained silent but I guessed that he was holding his tongue.

"Uno…(Umm…) E-excuse me but, I came to be of some assistance…" I turned to the doorway. I had just noticed but people behind her looked to be dead. The girl had long pink hair and looked to be at the age of 8. She had a long white dress and bare feet. "You?" Toushiro suddenly got up and reached for a sword at his side. The helm had an odd design similar to a cross or an X. "Toushiro…?" His face showed rage and anger, it was a frightful image, but that image was the least of my worries.


	7. The End

Hitsuruki and the Bloodgirl

Chapter 7: Goodbye Tsu PROject 003 and Sayonara

"You!?"

"Toushiro…?" Toushiro's face was scary… He was really pissed off for some reason when that girl had came into the room. "KYA!" The girl had screamed in fright as Toushiro took his katana out of it's sheath. "You did this! To me, Kuchiki, and everyone!" He pointed to his wolf ears and then to bodies on the floor. "I-I-I didn't do that… Onee-sama did that…" The girl was cowering in fright with her hands clutching her head. "You… and those MONSTERS!" He gripped his zanpukto tight, and his stance low, ready to strike. The name of the katana had suddenly popped into my head, though it wasn't really a name, it was some sort of type, how I knew that, I don't know. He stepped forward to attack the frightened girl. I don't want to see him furious like that, nor do I want a child to be covered in her own blood, so I'll take this matter into my own hands.

I jumped him, making him lose both his stance and the grip of his sword. He let out a sound which seemed to be similar to a dog's yelp, I'm starting to think he really is a dog. I pinned him down with his chest to the floor, surprisingly, I had thought that he would have been stronger. "KUCHIKI! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He let out an angry roar, which had me scared once again, but I didn't move at all from my spot. "You were gonna kill her! She's only a child!" I managed to put some strength into my voice, I could see the little girl trembling.

"You! I swear! How the hell did you become a noble when you're so idiotic!?" He yelled at me once again, but this time he seemed more angry than frustrated. "She's one of them who caused this annoying nuisance of a problem! And now you're telling me to NOT fight her?!" I flinched, his anger only grew instead of cooling off. "She was probably the one who made you lose your damn memories! Now you're just an annoyance who can't do anything!" I loosened my grip on him, which was probably not a good idea. He immediately pushed me off, grabbed his zanpukto, and was going to strike the poor girl.

"KYYYAAAAA!" The girl screamed but at the same time, swung a large hammer which countered Toushiro's vicious strike. "Bara no kitsune wa, chinsei-ka! (Calming, Rose Fox)" A pink fox-like spirit appeared out of the girl's mallet. It swirled around the room, growing smaller in size as pink petal-like figures fluttered. I was aroused by the pleasing fragrance that my sensitive nose had just smelled. It had made me relax, probably what the girl had intended to do, but unfortunately, Toushiro growled in annoyance.

"Do you really think that will work on me?!" He did not seem at the least relaxed nor calmed. Though I admit, the magic was very weak, and had only affected me for at least 3 seconds. "Eeeppp!" She cried, poor girl, she was scared out her wits. "If I end this right now, they'll come here and this will all end!" Toushiro stepped closer to the now crying girl. His zanpukto gripped in both hands, his face showed enragement.

He suddenly started to do an attack. He quickly slashed but the child quickly evaded, only to fall on her rear, her back on the wall. Toushiro brought his sword back, ready for a thrust forward, gripped tightly and pushed his arms out. At that moment, time seemed to slow down. I don't know how to explain it, but I felt as if the two were very slow. I saw the image of enraged Toushiro, a crying girl who was frightened, and the sword aiming to thrust into the girl's head. I wanted to save her. I stood and ran into the two, and turning myself so that my back was to the girl. I had slightly pushed the girl back. Time seemed to become normal again, and the girl shrieked as I saw the moving arms of the boy infront of me. "Toushiro!"

Kuchiki had suddenly moved between me and the girl, pushing her back, causing her to remain in place stuck in her position. She had suddenly moved at a similar speed of Shunpo, but it seemed faster than a normal one. A quality of Kuchiki Byakuya, who was one of the fastest in Soul Society pairing to Soi Fon and Shinion Yoruichi. I was startled by the foolish girl's movements, I could have stabbed right through her heart. She had her arms out, and stared at me straight on. I had stopped my attack at the very last second, a moment more and I might have given a small cut on Kuchiki's neck. Though, in doing this, I had sliced some of the girl's beautiful raven hair.

I stood there glaring at my new companion. Was she going to get in my way all the time now? Ever since I had accepted to go to the meeting place with her, an entire lot had happened. I saw the look in her eyes, they looked at me with courage and anger. When I had almost cut her head off, I had noticed that she had not even blinked at the slightest reaction of almost dying or having her hair cut. If I had done that to Matsumoto, she might had screamed in my ear about cutting off her beautiful locks, and well killing her. Momo would have been to scared to do the same actions, and even if she did it, she would have at least winced.

But no, this female shinigami stood there, with no fear of death (or having her hair cut, considering that she was a girl). I had to give her my respects, but only this time. I slowly pulled my blade away from her neck and sheathed it. She had wanted to protect the girl and so she did, and without second thoughts. Kuchiki put her arms down, staring at me angrily. The angry expression had turned into a smile that said 'that was close', she turned and knelled to the crying girl who I had previously tried to kill. Her actions surprised me. A strange woman who had courage, honour, and compassion. She was not scared of me, not did she seem to think of me as a freak. She had not once called me child or shrimp.

"Thank you" Kuchiki Rukia was still tending to the weak girl, and turned to look at me. She had the kindest smile I had ever seen, it was not a joyous smile I was usually annoyed by. It was kind and sincere, and it was… well, unique.

"Are you alright? Did the big bad doggy hurt you?" Kuchiki sympathized the poor girl, but at the same time mocking me. Forget my previous thoughts on her, she's SO not cute. My feelings of annoyance reappeared. "I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be a WOLF" I spoke up, not bothered to look at the traumatized girl. Kuchiki's head turned and childishly stuck her tongue at me. I replied by copying the motion. Realizing the done action I turned and decided to ignore the damage I had done to the small girl, and also to Kuchiki's hair which now sprawled on the ground. Beautiful, luxurious, raven-black hair, it made me feel bad for cutting but also slightly disappointed.

Why…Why do I feel bad for yelling at her? Why did I follow a childish action even though I won't even with Momo or Matsumoto? Why do I feel disappointed that I cut off a bunch of the woman's hair? Why does this woman make my heart pound so much?

All these questions I wondered secretly at the back of my head, wishing to know the answers to all of them. I had only been with her for a small time, so why? Why was I, 10th Squad Captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro, so interested in the noble, Kuchiki Rukia?

I tried to stop questioning myself, but the numbers multiplied, and just about zero of them were answered, except for one. Is Kuchiki Rukia special to me? The answer was surprisingly yes. Reason for this was unknown to me, but I guessed it was because she was unique. I still felt, though, there was another reason. May the reason be unknown now, but surely, I will find why, and when I do, I hope that I still find the lovely noble as special as now.

"Toushiro~" I called out his name. He seemed to not hear me even being only few feet away. "Toushiro!" I said his name louder, hoping that this time he'll hear me. Waiting for about a minute for any response, he still remained quiet. Already belittling my patience, I finally decided to get his attention, one way or another. I got up, approached closely but cautiously, and-

"TOUSHIRO!~" I screamed as I jump-kicked his back, leading him to fall over on his front while I landed back on my feet. "WAAUUGGHH!" Toushiro had obviously suffered for ignoring me, which I was really glad with, though I felt a slight sadness for some reason. "Grr…" Toushiro got back on his own two feet quickly, also rubbing, what now would probably be bruised, his aching backside . He turned with an irritated expression, "KUCHIKI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! YOU COULD HAVE MADE ME DEAF!" as though I was glad that his expression was not the furious anger I had saw when he tried to viciously attack the small child, but an angry child's, I couldn't stand being yelled at.

"DON'T BE A WUSS! ANY FOOL OF A MAN CAN STAND EVEN JUST A BIT OF PAIN!"

"THAT'S NOT ANSWERING MY QUESTION DAMMIT!"

"YOU SHOULD KNOW! MAYBE YOU SHOULD PAY ATTENTION MORE!"

"ME?! PAY ATTENTION?! THAT'S A LAUGH, SINCE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"THEN WHAT EXACTLY IS IT?!"

"ITS THAT YOU DON`T PAY ATTENTION TO ANYTHING YOU FOOL!"

"IS THAT SO?! I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR THAT!"

I stared at the childish quarrel between the silver-haired boy and the raven-haired girl. The boy's wolf ears and tail were standing up, obviously angry. The girl's rabbit ears were held downward, a sign of irritation and defence. It sounded like awfully like a couple's bicker, err whatever that meant. But nothingless, it sounded like fun, to be able to fight with someone like that. I had no one to yell my angers at, if I did, I would probably be screamed at fiercely and locked into a tiny space by one of my sisters. I picked myself up finally with a sad expression. To be honest, the wolf boy did really frighten me for a while, and if it weren't for the rabbit girl, I might've died right there. I shuddered at the thought of being pierced through the head or anywhere on my body as a matter of fact.

The entire incident was truly not an act. Toushiro Hitsugaya had almost killed me, or if not, would have severely injured me. Both Vee and V would have literally have my head for that. Thank god Kuchiki Rukia had actually stopped him.

But that feeling would disappear soon, hopefully. I was to cause chaos. If I were to do something right now to impress Vee, I might, just might, have her respect. Even if that were to not happen, maybe Master would spend more time with me, or just even have him smile more. Maybe then I would see Master's face with his hood in the way.

For my happiness, it must be done.

Assassination.

Both me and Kuchiki huffed, finally out of breath and we both didn't know what else we could yell at each other. I barely remember why we started fighting, but at least it stopped, my ears were horribly ringing, especially my left one for some reason.

"F-forget it…" Kuchiki finally admitted, though I knew that both of us didn't even get a point across each other. Either way, it meant I was victorious in our spittle. Heh, I always leave out triumphant in any battle, even if between the uniquely scary noble. Thoughts of different teasing exploded into my brain, though it would be childish to say any of them, and also I was too tired to start another rebuke.

Losing motivation and morale, she decided to ignore me a bit and instead bring her attention to Tsu. "…Is there something wrong" instead of the eager and joy I expected from Kuchki, I sensed worriment. This also leaded me to bring attention to the short child with long pink hair.

Now that I think about it, she awfully resembles the pink fox coming out of her… uhh… hammer…thing. I guessed a spirit similar to a zanpukto, but she was a complete alien to me, so she couldn't possibly be a shinigami. She was a strange girl. She showed many assets of a weak, frail, princess-like child. I wonder how such a child pissed me off so much before, and just how the hell was she associated with the 2 chaotic intruders.

She now seemed quite depressed, even though she had a smile on her face. It was sad, she looked as if she were going to cry. "It's nothing, it's just that you 2 looked like you were having a lot of fun" Tsu finally replied after a bit of silence.

"Are you really alright?" Kuchiki spoke up once again, this time with more concern. I slightly felt bad, after all I almost killed her, my left wolf ear was twitching quite a lot.

I said nothing. Apologizing to this girl was something that I couldn't bear to think of, no matter how bad I really felt. I eventually lifted my head to see the girl again. Her expression was something I couldn't explain.

As I stared at Toushiro, I felt a strange uneasiness in his widened eyes. I looked back at Tsu, only to find her gritting her teeth. Her saddened expression transformed into something indescribable. Should I force Toushiro to apologize, or was I wrong about this girl?

"I guess …" The girl began, "I really should just end you…" She stood up flashing a maliciousness smile with sharp teeth. This girl really was not normal.

As I was to ask what the girl had meant by her previous statement, a flash of bright pink filled the room. She held out her hammer-like object in front of her face. "I'll show you…" her lips lingered back and forth to a smile and a frown, "I'm not this useless doormat you can just stomp over…" I felt an intoxicating grip in my lungs, whatever the previous poor child did, she was no longer weak and helpless. "I'll show you…!" She swung at the air, and the pink flowed from it. "I'M NOT JUST A F***ING LITTLE GIRL!" The pink finally collected together, and formed within the angry child.

Tsu no longer existed. A pink fox of rage stood in her place. It roared with pink flamed petals. A beautiful but horrid sight, it had mixed feelings, and I no longer felt my body. All that was left in my mind was, Toushiro.

The end.

Ok, so you guys are probably going WTF happened and what is this.

To sum it all up, I wanted to end this series really badly, mostly because when I first wrote this, it was years ago, where my grammar sucked and I had no idea what I was gonna do storyline wise, and I still don't!

I hated where the storyline and the previous chapters were going with this, the first chapter's plot was what I was trying to go for, Hitsugaya is dragged by Kuchiki even though they don't interact with each other at all, and somehow a huge enemy comes in a creates a battle that would bring the two together, to do this Hitsugaya and Rukia had to fight by themselves with no help from Soul Society or anyone.

Eventually the chapters were to prolong the huge battle but instead became my own self-fanservice (bunny/wolf anthro).

I was still in elementary school (kindergarden to grade 8) when I started writing this and now I'm in grade 10, so work started to pile up and I have to keep up with my academic grades. At one point I had thought writing fanfiction will help develop writing skills, but continuing this story with horrible plot and such won't do anything to help.

My updates were inconsistent and ideas for other fanfictions came up, piling even more work for me. Most of my time I draw, and I'm thinking of making my own manga/comic/fan-manga/etc. so I wouldn't have time writing anyway. I still write some fanfiction (which may or may not release) to help develop a script/plotline for my manga/fan-manga, but I have no plans of developing this fanfic to a fan-manga/doujin/comic.

In my other free time I have to catch up on my anime/manga/games because they were piling up, and I barely have time on my weekends to do these things. Most of my 'free' time is when I'm lying on bed on my iPhone at 11:30 pm writing stuff or reading manga.

I also started to dislike my OCs because they are over-powerful and non-likeable, I had no idea for solid design of them so I honestly made them on spot. Now, I can think of a solid design for the villain role, but I can't just go back and rewrite the whole story again.

That is why I have decided to 'cancel' or 'discontinue' it, but because I hate both these words, I decided to give the series a dead end. The worst possible rushed ending possible.

So yes, I hate this series and where its going. If you readers actually liked my fanfiction, thank you and I'm sorry. I honestly do not want to continue or rewrite this.

If you guys really want however, I might consider writing a new HitsuRuki fanfiction with the same basic concept of plot. Basically a rewrite but not exactly. (Although you'll have to wait a VERY long time for me to actually write it)

Anyway guys, I'm really sorry and I'm really thankful that you guys actually bothered to read it. And for reading this author's note, I thank you also, because its way too long.

Alright, thank you for understanding, if you guys have any suggestions, comments, rage feelings, or anything you can review/comment or PM me. Thank you.

Vanoria Nagato


End file.
